Mobile devices, including cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital computers, and other similar devices, allow for versatile operation in many different environments. Such devices allow for a great variety of different functions for various purposes, including business and personal use.
The versatility of mobile devices allows the opportunity for new activities in different environments. For example, many kinds of work activities that previously would have required a larger computer or an office setting may now be handled in many locations, or during travel. In addition, there are methods of communication using mobile devices that allow an individual to transfer and share documents and other data quickly and efficiently.
However, with the new functionality, persons may access mobile devices in inappropriate circumstances. For example, individuals may access cell phones or similar communications devices in circumstances that interfere with others, or in locations or circumstances in which use of the device is not allowed, dangerous, and/or possibly illegal. This is made more complex because of the mix of uses to which mobile devices are applied.